Rise Of Twin
by Shino007
Summary: Dua saudara kembar sekaligus agen Densus 88 meninggal dalam melakukan misi , keduanya terbangun ditubuh Naruto dan Sasuke sehari setelah insiden klan Uchiha. Warning terlalu banyak typo dan penulis tidak pandai tata bahasa Rated M Harem untuk keduanya (HIATUS)
1. Prologue

Hak Cipta Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Prologue

Guntur dan Guruh adalah saudara kembar dari kecil mereka suka nonton film kartun, tetapi kalau ditanya film kartun apa yang paling di sukai, mereka serentak berkata anime Jepang Naruto, yup mereka berdua jadi wibu.

Terinspirasi dari Naruto keduanya punya keinginan kuat untuk melindungi negaranya Indonesia, setelah lulus sma mereka masuk kepolisian dan 1 tahun kemudian menjadi agen khusus dari pasukan Densus 88.

Dalam suatu misi pengrebekan markas teroris guruh sang adik terlalu gegabah dan menghiraukan saran abangnya untuk tetap fokus dan jangan ceroboh; Guruh tidak sengaja mengaktifkan jebakan dan keduanya terkena ledakan yang menghancurkan markas teroris sekaligus membunuh keduanya.

Tetapi nasib berkata lain ketika terbangun di rumah sakit mereka terlahir kembali di dunia favorit mereka sebagai Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto sehari setelah insiden pembantaian klan Uchiha dan dua hari setalah Naruto dirawat setelah dia diserang pensiunan ninja.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

TBC


	2. Chapter 1: Kemampuan Saudara Kembar

Hak Cipta Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Penjelasan:

"saya" pembicaraan normal  
" **saya** " bijuu berbicara dan nama jurus, serta telepati

" _saya/_ _ **saya**_ _" flashback_

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Chapter 1: Kemampuan Saudara Kembar

 **X.** Sudut pandang Guntur **.X**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kak?" Sasuke.  
"Adikku yang bodoh..." Itachi.

" **Mangekyou Sharingan** " Itachi

Seketika ilusi tercipta menciptakan mimpi buruk Sasuke seluruh anggota klan Uchiha dibantai satu persatu tepat di depan matanya dan saat tempat berpindah didoujo kedua orang tuanya tak berbuat apa-apa dan pedang itachi menebas keduanya.

" **HUAAAAAAARGH** " Sasuke berteriak.

Seketika Guntur terbangun dengan nafas tak teratur. Kepalanya terasa sakit seperti dipukul pentungan . ketika mendingan dia melihat sekeliling dia berada di kamar dobel di rumah sakit dia berdiri menuju cermin disamping pintu, berjalan dengan terhuyung dia ingin melihat wajahnya di cermin dia kawatir mukanya akan rusak karena terakhir yang dia ingat ledakan tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke kecil? Sharingan?" Guntur terkejut dan sekali lagi memeriksa keaadaannya, tubuhnya yang seharusnya memiliki tinggi 175 cm berubah menjadi seukuran anak SD. Setelah memastikan betul dia akhirnya menerima bahwa dia telah meninggal dalam ledakan dan terlahir kembali menjad Sasuke Uchiha. Kalau begitu apa yang terjadi dengan adikku Guruh. Dia mencoba memanggil adiknya di dalam pikirannya.

 **Flashback** :  
 _ketika ujian nasional smu berlangsung. Guntur dengan lancar mengisi lembar jawabannya, "_ _ **ayoo susah sekali kalau begini aku ga bisa lulus smu**_ _" dia mendengar suara di kepalanya, melirik sekeliling dia yakin orang di sekelilingnya tidak bersuara. "_ _ **kalau begini aku ga bisa masuk tes kepolisian dan cuman bang Guntur yang menjadi polisi**_ _" Guruh? Tetapi guruh ada di kelas c sedangkan dia berada di kelas a._

 _Guruh tidak sama seperti Guntur walau mereka kembar tetapi Guntur lebih pintar dan selalu juara kelas sedangkan Guruh terlalu sering bermain dan menonton sehingga dia tidak memiliki nilai seperti abangnya. Dari dulu sampai kelas 2 mereka selalu satu kelas tetapi karena nilai guntur yang rendah membuatnya masuk kelas c saat naik kelas tiga._

" _ **Guruh! Guruh! Guruh! Apa kau bisa mendengarku**_ _?" guntur setelah yakin suara itu dari adiknya mencoba memanggil untuk memastikan keanehan ini, "_ _ **bang Guntur? Itu abang?**_ _" membalas panggilan abangnya "_ _ **ASTAGA KITA BISA NGOMONG PADAHAL BEDA KELAS!**_ _" Guntur terkejut setelah memastikan kemampuan baru mereka berdua. Sepertinya dia hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan adiknya saja mungkin karena mereka kembar? Tak peduli alasannya Guntur bersyukur dengan kemampuannya dengan ini dia bisa membantu adikknya untuk lulus dan masuk kepolisian bersama. Dia hampir putus asa dengan adiknya karena nilainya yang tak akan cukup di terima di kepolisian._

 __ **Flashback End.**

" _ **Guruh! Guruh! Apa kau masih bisa mendengarku Guruh! Guruh! Cepat jawab Guruh!"**_ dia mencoba memastikan kalau adiknya juga hidup kembali didunia Naruto.

 **X.** Sudut pandang Guruh **.X**

Setelah ledakan seluruh pandangan Guruh menjadi gelap ketika dia tersadar dia terbangun di saluran pembuangan air bawah tanah, dia mengikuti satu satunya jalur ketika dia mencapai ujung dia melihat ruangan seperti penjara raksasa dan monster berekor sembilan menatap wajahnya dengan senyuman sinis !

" **Akhirnya Sipir Kurungan menghampiriku** " ucap monster raksasa

" **Oh Sial!** " ucap Guruh.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: Percakapan Guruh dan Kyubi

Hak Cipta Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Penjelasan:

"saya" pembicaraan normal  
" **saya** " bijuu berbicara dan nama jurus, serta telepati

" _saya/_ ** _saya_** _" flashback_

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Chapter 2: Percakapan Guruh dan Kyubi

" **Akhirnya Sipir Kurungan menghampiriku** " ucap monster raksasa

" **Oh Sial!** " ucap Guruh.

Huh..? Kyubi? Kenapa pula aku bisa mimpi Kyubi? Apa yang terjadi? Terakhir ku ingat bang Guntur dan aku sedang melakukan misi dan...

...

...

...

" **YES! YES! YES! AKU JADI NARUTO! YES!** " tanpa sadar Guruh teriak kegirangan; Kage Bunshin,Rasengan,Kuchiyose,Sage Mode,Hinata! Sekarang aku bisa melihat semuanya yang ada di Naruto secara langsung!

" **Hey, tuan sipir aku tahu kau idiot, tapi tak ada manusia yang pernah teriak kegirangan setelah melihatku!** " kesal melihat tingkah Naruto, Kyubi memancarkan insting membunuh yang sangat menakutkan.

Seketika Guruh terdiam dan siaga satu setelah merasakan pancaran aura membunuh Kyubi, semua latihan dan pengalamannya di kepolisian tidak membuatnya takut dalam segala jenis aura membunuh tetapi aura Kyubi tidak sama seperti kriminal dan teroris di dunia nyata, melihat kyubi yang berada di balik kurungan Guruh menjadi lega.

" **Maafkan atas ketidak-sopanan saya kurama-sama** " dengan sopan Guruh meminta maaf dan menyebutkan nama asli dari Kyubi.

" **Kau.. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku, manusia biasa memanggilku Kyubi** " kurama terkejut bahwa Naruto tahu namanya.

" **Kurama sama sendiri yang memberi tahuku"** dengan santai Guruh menjawab pertanyaan Kyubi.

" **Bohong ini baru pertama kalinya kita bertemu cepat katakan yang sebenarnya!** " Kyubi marah karena dia memang tidak pernah memberi tahu namanya kepada siapapun.

" **akhir akhir ini saya memiliki mimpi bahwa saya kelak menjadi hokage dan menang dalam perang dengan bantuan chakra anda kurama-sama, saya berpikir di akademi mengatakan Kyubi terbunuh oleh Yondaime Hokage tujuh tahun yang lalu, karena itu saya tidak percaya mimpi saya tersebut, tetapi setelah ninja yang menyerangku terus menerus menyebutku Kyubi dan sekarang saya bertemu langsung dengan anda saya menjadi senang kegirangan karena mimpi dan cita cita saya bisa menjadi kenyataan** " Guruh tidak memberitahu bahwa dia manusia modern yang lahir kembali di dunia animasi kesukaannya dan mencoba memberi alasan yang masuk akal.

Masih terkejut Kyubi dengan arogan berkata " **katakanlah bualanmu itu benar bagaimana kau yakin aku akan memberikan chakraku kepadamu**?"

" **bagaimana kalau kuberitahu dimimpiku bahwa pada saat perang tersebut Kaguya ibu dari ayahmu Hagaromo Otsutsuki bangkit kembali karena sekelompok ninja mengumpulkan ke-sembilan Bijuu untuk membangkitkan Juubi** " jawab guruh dengan tenang dan alasan yang tidak bisa di tolak Kyubi.

Mendengar tentang Kaguya dan Juubi, ekspresi Kyubi menjadi serius dan akhirnya menerima alasan Naruto " **beritahu aku bagaimana akhir diriku di mimpimu?** "

" **kau masih berada di dalam diriku beristirahat karena perang membuat chakamu menjadi hampir habis dari jumlah chakra yang hampir tak terbatas mu terkuras selama pertarungan dengan Kaguya, tetapi sesekali kau keluar menghirup udara bebas dengan dampingan saya** " Guruh menjawab sebagian benar dan sebagian bohong hanya untuk membuat Kyubi senang.

" **baiklah aku percaya kepadamu, dimimpimu aku bisa menebak kau tidak bisa memakai chakraku dengan efisien sampai membuatku hampir kehabisan chakra, aku tak terima mulai sekarang kau harus berlatih, aku akan membantumu dan jangan berlatih apa yang di ajarkan akademi, semua yang di ajarkan kepadamu di akademi hanya sabotase yang membuat dirimu menjadi lemah dari siswa ninja se-umuranmu** " tak terima dengan Naruto yang sembarangan memakai cakranya.

" **baiklah kurama-sama** " 'fuih..' menghela nafas dalam hati akhirnya dia bisa tenang setelah semua percakapan ini.

" **Guruh! Guruh! Apa kau masih bisa mendengarku Guruh! Guruh! Cepat jawab Guruh!** " tiba tiba Guruh mendengar panggilan abangnya Guntur

" **Kurama-sama berapa lama lagi saya harus berada disini** " Guruh bertanya

" **kau berada di dalam pikiranmu karena kau terbaring lemas di rumah sakit akibat serangan ninja kemarin, tetapi kau sekarang sudah sembuh dengan bantuan chakraku dan kemampuan tubuhmu, kau bisa bangun cukup dengan berkonstrasi dan bayangkan kau terbangun** " Kyubi menjelaskan.

" **terima kasih Kurama-sama, kalau begitu saya pamit dahulu** " setelah membungkuk Guruh akhirnya terbangun dan benar dia terlahir kembali menjadi Naruto.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

TBC


	4. Chapter 3: Hokage dan Sasuke

Hak Cipta Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Penjelasan:

"saya" pembicaraan normal  
" **saya** " bijuu berbicara dan nama jurus, serta telepati

" _saya/_ _ **saya**_ _" flashback_

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Chapter 3: Hokage dan Sasuke

Terbangun dari tidurnya Guruh mencoba memanggil abangnya " **Bang Guntur, Bang aku masih bisa mendengarmu, dan coba tebak aku menjadi Naruto bang!** " sambil kegirangan dan nyegir sendiri.

" **syukurlah kemampuan kita masih berfungsi, sepertinya kita mati dalam misi pengrebekan kemarin, dan entah kenapa terlahir kembali di dunia Naruto, dan abangmu ini menjadi Sasuke!, oh ya di mana kau?, aku berada di rumah sakit setelah Itachi membantai klan Uchiha** " ucah Guntur

" **aku juga di rumah sakit, sepertinya di dunia ini sedikit berbeda, maksudku aku terbangun dan langsung berjumpa dengan Kyubi!, dari ingatan Naruto dia di serang pensiunan ninja karena mengira Naruto itu jelmaan Kyubi** " jawab Guruh.

" **Hey bocah kenapa kau termenung dari tadi jangan buang buang waktu cepat berlatih!** " tiba tiba Kyubi.

" **Bang Guntur tunggu sebentar kyubi mengatakan sesuatu** "

'mampus aku ga sadar Kyubi masih di dalam tubuhku, untungnya dia tidak bisa mendengar percakapanku dengan bang Guntur' pikir Guruh dan menjawab kyubi " **Kurama sama saya berpikir di dalam mimpi saya teman saya Uchiha Sasuke membantuku mengalahkan Kaguya, maukah kau juga membantu Sasuke menjadi lebih kuat dari mimpiku** " Guruh mencoba memengaruhi Kyubi.

" **Boleh saja, bicara tentang sasuke dia berada di sebelahmu di balik tirai** " Kyubi memberi tau Naruto

lalu Guruh memberi tau abangnya " **Bang Guntur aku ada di sebelahmu di balik tirai, oh iya saat berbicara denganku selain telepati panggil aku Naruto, aku telah mengelabuhi Kyubi bahwa naruto memiliki mimpi tentang masa depan dan sepertinya Kyubi tidak bisa mendengar telepati kita berdua**."

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka tirai dan menjumpai Sasuke. "Sasuke ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Naruto

Sasuke Menoleh "Naruto kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku di serang seorang ninja dan sudah dua hari di rawat disini, abaikan soal ini, apa kau pernah memiliki mimpi tentang masa depan membangkitkan Rinnegan di mata sebelah kirimu dan bertarung dengan ku melawan musuh kuat bernama Kaguya?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan tawa karena aktingnya yang memaksa.

"Kau.. kenapa kau bisa tau itu? Apa jangan jangan.." sebelum Sasuke sempat melanjutkan ucapannya

"Aku juga memiliki mimpi yang sama dimimpiku kyubi di segel di dalam tubuhku padahal Iruka sensei bilang Yondaime membunuh Kyubi tetapi kenyataannya aku baru saja berjumpa dengan Kyubi!" Naruto memberitahu Sasuke.

"aku tidak ingin percaya dengan mimpiku, dimimpiku aku membunuh abangku itachi karena membantai seluruh keluarga Uchiha yang sangat tidak bisa dipercaya tetapi mimpiku menjadi kenyataan semalam Itachi memang benar membantai seluruh keluargaku di tambah dengan ucapanmu bertemu Kyubi, mau tidak mau aku harus mempercayai mimpiku lagipula karena mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan aku berhasil membangkitkan mata Sharingganku" Sasuke menjawab sambil memperlihatkan matanya.

"Apa kita harus memberi tau Hokage-jiji tentang semua ini" tanya Naruto

"Tidak aku tidak percaya dengannya dia dan Danzou yang memberi perintah kepada Itachi untuk membantai keluargaku"

"Baiklah, Oh iya Kyubi menyuruhku untuk berlatih lebih dini untuk menghadapi perang di masa depan dia juga setuju mengajakmu untuk latihan denganku" Naruto memberitahu Sasuke

" **Hmm.. Oi Bocah ada orang yang menuju kemari cepat kembali ke tempat tidurmu** "

Setelah mendengar peringatan Kyubi Naruto kembali ke tempat tidurnya, melihat Naruto Sasuke juga ikut berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian seorang pak tua berjubah putih dan memakai topi sawah berlambang api menghampiri Sasuke

"Kau sudah bangun nak Sasuke?"

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke

"Aku turut berduka cita atas apa yang terjadi kepada keluargamu, sunggu tidak disangka Itachi mampu melakukan hal keji seperti itu"

"Nii-san bukan Itachi, Dimana Itachi? Apa kau berhasil menangkapnya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kami menemukanmu terbaring lemah di pagi hari, Setelah mencari di suluruh tempat kami tidak menemukan Itachi"

Setelah mendengar itu Sasuke termenung, tak lama kemudian dia memberitahukan keinginannya

"Hokage-Sama aku ingin meminta tolong untuk mengurus seluruh korban dari Itachi dan menyuruh seseorang mengurus seluruh perumahan kecuali rumah utama untuk disewakan aku ingin 80% dari uang sewa perbulannya" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengatur itu semua apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Hokage berjanji menyetujui permintaan Sasuke

"Terima kasih Hokage-Sama badanku masih terlalu lelah aku ingin beristirahat dulu" ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah kau istirahat saja dahulu, saya pamit sebentar" Hokage pergi ke pasien yang berada di samping Sasuke

"Jiji.." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan muka putus asa

"Naruto.."

 **X-X-X-X-X**

TBC


	5. Chapter 4: Hokage dan Naruto

Hak Cipta Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Penjelasan:

"saya" pembicaraan normal  
" **saya** " bijuu berbicara dan nama jurus, serta telepati

" _saya/ **saya** " flashback_

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Chapter 4: Hokage Dan Naruto

"Jiji.." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan muka putus asa

"Naruto.."

Melihat Expresi Naruto, Sandaime Hokage alias Hiruzen Sarutobi sangat merasa bersalah jika saja dimalam itu tujuh tahun yang lalu dia tidak memberi tau identisa Naruto kepada Dewan Konoha, nasib Naruto tidak akan berakhir seperti ini, 2 hari yang lalu ia mendapat laporan bahwa naruto di serang seseorang dan berakhir di rumah sakit sekarat, kalau Naruto tidak memiliki tubuh Uzumaki dan cakra Kyubi mungkin Naruto sudah berada di dalam perut Shinigami; Sandaime memerintah anak buahnya untuk membawa pelaku untuk disiksa perlahan di departemen introgasi dan penyiksaan selama satu minggu dan di eksekusi.

"Jiji, Apa benar aku monter seperti apa yang pria itu katakan, apa aku ini jelmaan Kyubi? Apa itu alasan selama ini aku dibenci dan tidak ada yang mau menemaniku bermain?" sambil memasang muka sedih Naruto mulai menghujani Hokae pertanyaan.

"Naruto lihat ini!" Sandaime mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan sebuah gulungan, membuka gulungan itu Sandaime meletakkan pisau diatas gulungan dan mengucapkan " **FUIN!** " tiba tiba pisau itu menghilang!

"Wah keren sekali kemana pisau itu pergi Jiji?" Tanya Naruto keheranan

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sandai mengucapkan " **KAI!** " dan pisau yang menghilang tadi kembali berada di atas kertas gulungan "Naruto ini sebuah jurus penyegelan atau yang sering di sebut Fuinjutsu fungsinya menyegel sesuatu terhadap media tertentu, tadi aku baru mendemonstrasikan cara menyegel pisau di gulungan penyegel; Tujuh tahun Yondaime Hokage tidak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan Kyubi sekaligus melindungi Konoha, karena tidak ada cara lain dan Kyubi tidak bias di bunuh Yondaime menyegel Kyubi memakai tubuh seorang anak yang baru lahir yaitu kau Uzumaki Naruto, kalau di umpamakan Kyubi itu seperti pisau dan kau itu gulungan penyegel, kau hanya media tempat Kyubi di segel, kau bukan monster ataupun iblis seperti Kyubi, kau itu seorang manusia bernama Uzumaki Naruto!"

"kalau aku bukan Kyubi kenapa orang tetap membenciku bahkan sampai ada yang ingin membunuhku?" naruto bertanya dengan tegas.

"Maafkan aku naruto ini semua karena kenaifan, aku sudah membuat kesalahan tujuh tahun lalu aku mengungkap identitasmu sebagai manusia tempat yondaime pilih untuk menyegel Kyubi; Yondaime ingin penduduk Konoho melihatmu sebagai pahlawan dan mendapat hormat yang setimpal, tetapi karena Konoha pada saat itu sangat terpukul, banyak anggota keluarga kehilangan Ayah/Ibu/Anak/Saudara dan karena Kyubi mereka malah melihatmu dengan kebencian dan melupakan bukan kau yang membunuh keluarga mereka sampai mengira kau itu jelmaan Kyubi" Sandaime memberi penjelasan

"Ini sama sekali tidak adil kenapa harus aku kenapa bukan yang lain, apa kau tau apa yang kurasakan? Semua orang menatap kebencian, tidak ada yang mau bermain kepadaku, bahkan aku hampir kehilangan nyawa, Jiji aku menyadari kalau aku tetap seperti ini aku akan benar benar kehilangan nyawa; Jiji aku ingin menjadi kuat aku tidak ingin mengalami kejadian kemarin, akademi tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku bagaimana aku bisa menjadi kuat, aku ingin belajar sendiri di perpustakaan tetapi mereka melarangku masuk, Jiji tolong aku supaya bisa memiliki akses masuk perpustakaan setidaknya untuk level siswa akademi ninja"

"Naruto..., baiklah aku akan memberitahukan pihak perpustakaan memberikanmu izin masuk dan meminjam buku disana jika mereka menolak kau bisa melapor kepadaku dan aku berjanji kejadian kemarin tidak akan terjadi kembali sekarang istirahatlah besok kau kembali ke akademi" Sandaime berjanji di dalam hati untuk tidak membuat Naruto merasa sedih lagi.

"Terima kasih Jiji, kau memang yang terbaik aku ingin menjadimu selalu menolong orang membutuhkan dan suatu saat nanti aku juga akan menjadi hokage terkuat yang suka menolong orang kesusahan" ucap Naruto dengan girang dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sandaime keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan kedua bocah malang tak tau bahwa keduanya sudah di gantikan oleh dua jiwa asing.

" **Bang Guntur apa kau masih terbangun** "

" **Ya, aku dengar sumua percakapanmu dengan Hokage gak nyangka bakat aktingmu masih saja kau bawa kemari kau hebat Guruh, Oh ya mulai sekarang kita lupakan saja nama kita Guruh dan Guntur telah tiada yang ada hanya Naruto dan Sasuke** " Sasuke

" **tentu saja ini satu satunya bakatku di tambah rukiyah no jutsu naruto, kalau aku tidak memiliki keduanya aku tidak mungkin bisa ngibulin Kyubi dan Hokage**!" Naruto

" **kau dan mulut besarmu, kau bebas berbicara sesukamu tetapi disaat dalam aksi aku mau kau mendengar perintahku! Karenamu kita meninggal dalam misi aku tak mau lagi kau ceroboh seperti itu di dunia ini dunia naruto semua hal berbahaya jadi aku mau kau hati hati!"** Sasuke

" **Maahkan aku, mulai sekarang aku akan sangat berhati hati** " Naruto

" **Baiklah sekarang aku mau kita berdua tidur besok hari pertama kita berpetualang di dunia Naruto** " Sasuke

" **Malam bang** " Naruto

" **Malam dek** " Sasuke

 **X-X-X-X-X**

TBC


	6. Chapter 5: Akademi dan calon 9 pemula

Hak Cipta Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Penjelasan:

"saya" pembicaraan normal

" **saya** " bijuu berbicara dan nama jurus, serta telepati

" _saya/_ _ **saya**_ _" flashback_

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Chapter 5: Akademi dan calon 9 pemula

Keesokan Harinya tepat pada jam 5 pagi Naruto dan Sasuke terbangun dari tidur mereka, Mereka Check Out dari rumah sakit, Naruto Mengajak Sasuke untuk singgah kerumah-nya. Setelah itu Naruto berkemas membawa seluruh pakaian dan barang penting, dia berencana untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama Sasuke di rumah utama Uchiha.

Setelah Memindahkan seluruh barangnya kediaman barunya, Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke tempat Hokage, dan melaporkan bahwa Naruto tinggal bersama Sasuke. Mungkin sebelum kejadian yang menimpa Uchiha Sandaime tidak akan mengizinkan naruto tinggal bersama karena alasan politik. Tetapi setelah melihat Sasuke sebatang kara dan mungkin membutuhkan teman setelah kejadian yang menimpanya akhirnya Sandaime mengizinkan Naruto tinggal bersama Sasuke.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke perpustakaan meminjam buku chakra kontrol tingkat dasar dan buku fuinjutsu tingkat dasar serta buku Ninja Medis tingkat dasar.

Kemudian mereka pulang dan bergerak ke arah belakang menuju tempat latihan di belakang rumah, mereka memulai pemanasan,lari keliling halaman selama lima-belas menit, Shutle Run 5 meter selama 10 menit, push up dan sit up dan scot jump seratus kali dan sparing silat selama 20 menit setelah itu mereka mandi dan bergegas menuju akademi, sebelum berangkat Naruto mencoba memakai jurus tangannya membentuk segel bunshin memakai chakranya Naruto Berteriak " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**

'Puff''puff''puff' 500 kloning naruto tercipta

"yoss aku mau 300 dari kalian berlatih kontrol chakra menggunakan daun, 100 lagi belajar Fuinjutsu dan sisanya belajar Medical Jutsu" naruto memberi perintah kepada klonnya

menoleh Sasuke, Naruto Bertanya "apa abang tidak memakai bunshin untuk belajar chakra kontrol? Aku rasa abang bisa memanggil 3 klon maksimal"

"baiklah aku coba" jawab sasuke dan mencoba mengeluarkan segel tangan Kambing,Ular,Macan " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**

'Puff''puff''puff' hanya tiga kloning tercipta dan itupun membuat Sasuke hampir kehabisan Chakra

" penuhkan chakra kalian dengan bermeditasi setelah itu dua orang chakra kontrol, seorang lagi mencari dokumen sharinggan dan mempelajarinya di rumah" ucap sasuke kemudian melihat naruto "ayo bergegas sebentar lagi akademi akan dimulai"

dengan bergegas mereka berlari ke akademi, sesampainya di kelas mereka melihat sekeliling mencari sembilan pemula yang terkenal di ujian chunin di masa depan selain mereka berdua ada Sakura dan Ino yang berteriak ketika Sasuke mereka berdua masih memiliki sifat ngefans terhadap Sasuke, Sasuke berpikir mencari cara merubah sifat mereka atau keperawanannya akan terancam, Shikamaru terbangun mendengar teriakan para fans Sasuke "Merepotkan" dan kembali tertidur yup Shikamaru masih pemalas, disamping choji sedang makan sebungkus kerupuk kentang.

Shino sedang duduk di sudut kelas kalau di perhatikan teliti di mejanya terdapat sekumpulan serangga yang berbaris dan mengikuti gerakan jari shino; Kiba sedang mengelus kepala bayi akamaru; Hinata duduk malu malu dan sekali sekali melirik ke arah Naruto.

Melihat bangku kosong di sebelah Shikamaru Sasuke duduk dan mulai meniru teman di sampingnya tertidur ia cukup lelah dengan latihan pagi dan chakra yang tipis akibat Kage Bunshin. Sedangkan Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata membuat Hinata terkejut kesenangan "Se. Selamat Pa.. Pagi Na.. NarutoKun" ucap Hinata gagap menyapa Naruto kemudia Naruto menjawab "Selamat pagi Hinata, kau terlihat imut hari ini" BAMM wajah Hinata memerah dan menghantam meja dan pingsan karena pujian Naruto.

Disisi lain Shikamaru kembali terbangun dan melihat teman sekelasnya Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya dan menirunya tidur "Selamat pagi Sasuke, kenapa kau tidur di sebelahku apa kau sedang meledekku" tanya shikamaru, "Pagi Shikamaru aku capek karena cakraku habis karena latihan pagi dan tolong bangunkan aku kalau kita harus pindah ke lapangan atau pelajaran berakhir" lalu Sasuke melanjutkan tidurnya melihatnya Shikamaru mengatakan "arkh ini akan merepotkan, oy choji bangunkan aku jika pelajaran berakhir" lalu Choji menjawab "Ok, tetapi kau akan ketahuan jika ikutan tiduran di kelas bersebelahan dan Sensei pasti akan marah kepadamu membuat contoh buruk kepada Sasuke membuatnya menjadi pemalas sepertimu" mendengar Chouji Shikamaru terpaksa harus bangun dan mengatakan "Merepotkan sekaligus Menyebalkan" sambil melihat Sasuke tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian kelas dimulai, Iruka sensei mulai menjelaskan materi pelajaran seperti sejarah ninja, matematik, Chakra dan karakteristiknya, serta hal hal berhubungan dengan shinobi.

Siang hari akhirnya pelajaran selesai Iruka keluar kelas setelah membubarkan para siswa. "Hey Hinata, apa kau punya waktu luang sore nanti aku mau mengajakmu makan ramen dan berlatih taijutsu setelahnya, kalau kau tertarik aku tunggu kau di Kedai Ramen Ichiraku" ucap Naruto dan dengan gagap Hinata menjawab "I.. a..aku pa..pasti i..ikut tu..tunggu a..aku di..disana" Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah mendengar jawabannya dan mengarah ke Sasuke.

"Huff merepotkan, Oi bangun kelas telah selesai" Ujar Shikamaru ke Sasuke, "SHI KA MA RU KENAPA KAU MENCOBA MENGGANGGU SASUKE-KUN" PLAK Ino geram dan memukul kepala shikamaru, "Cih ini sebabnya aku malas duduk di samping idola para fans". setelah mendengar suara bising Sasuke terbangun dan melihat sekeliling dia melihat Naruto yang menunjuk ke arah belakangnya akhirnya dia sadar dikerumuni para fansnya yang berebut siapa yang mendapatkan ciuman putri tidur mungkin putra tidur bagi Sasuke 'sial' "Shikamaru terima kasih telah membangunkanku" bergegas kabur Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kelas dan pulang kerumah yang di ikuti Naruto tak lama setelah itu.

Sesampainya di kediaman uchiha Naruto melihat Sasuke istirahat dengan nafas tak teratur. "Kenapa bang kok ngos-ngosan begitu?" tanya Naruto "aku panic dan ketakutan terlambat sedikit saja bisa jadi aku dicium kerumunan para fans, Sakura dan Ino tidak masalah untuk yang lainnya aku tak sudi" "ha ha ha sabar bang sabar, oh ya bang aku ada ide supaya kita bisa kuat bagaimana kalau kita belajar taijutsu dari Maito Gai mungin bila kita menunjukan kerja keras dia mau mengajarkan kita taijutsu bahkan dengan aktingku mungkin dia akan mengajari kita Hachimon dengan fisik Uzumaki dan chakra Kyubi membuka tujuh gerbang menjadi tidak masalah dan tidak merusak fisik dan kau tau kenapa aku belajar Medical Jutsu supaya aku bisa mempunyai dasar untuk mempelajari Souzou Saisei milik tsunade, Shimon ditambah Souzou Saisei jadi op aku bang"ucap naruto kegirangan

"Niisan bukan bang, kalau aku sih berencana memakai hachimon hanya sampai Kyuumon untuk saat ini dan aku tak mau membuka lebih sampai Tomon di masa depan, aku juga mau mempelajari Raiton Chakra Mode versiku sendiri dan bila selesai aku juga ingin mempelajari Senjutsu dan membuat Sage Raiton Mode atau aku sebut menjadi Raijin Mode" Sasuke memberi tau rencananya

"Keren aku ga sabar berlatih mulai besok kita berlari sambil berlatih taijutsu berharap Gai menghampiri kita sisanya biarkan aku berakting" sambil menunjukkan ketidak sabarannya

"Baiklah ayo kita latihan silat harimau, ilmu beladiri satu ini sangat cocok di di dunia brutal ini gerakannya di fokuskan untuk melumpuhkan bahkan membunuh lawan seketika" ucap sasuke dengan nada serius

"ok, Niisan tapi jam tiga nanti aku janji berjumpa dengan Hinata aku mau membuatnya jadi anggota team tujuh dengan cara membuatnya jadi Kunoichi terbaik ketika lulus akademi nanti" Naruto memberi saran

"kalau Hinata di team tujuh bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

"karena aku mulai belajar medical jutsu kita sudah tidak memerlukan Sakura di tim, dengan chakra kontrol yang luar biasa dia bisa belajar genjutsu dengan Kurenai di team delapan dengan sedikit dorongan dari Niisan aku yakin Sakura bisa fokus belajar genjutsu bahkan tetap menjadi murid Tsunade kalau Niisan memberikannya janji manis"

Naruto mencoba mempengaruhi Sasuke

"baiklah, ayo kita mulai latihan sebelum itu suruh klonmu menghilang, buat yang baru dan suruh mereka meletakkan 5 daun di kelima ujung jari mereka buat daunnya berputar saling berlawan arah setelah itu gunakan teknik tersebut di kedua tangan dan membalikan tangan mereka membuat daun mengarah ke tanah suruh mereka memutar dau berlainan arah dan jangan sampai daun itu jatuh setelah mereka menguasainya ulangi meteode tersebut tetapi daun diganti dengan suriken" Sasuke memberi saran

"kalian dengar dia sekarang menghilanglah" puff puff puff puff seluruh klon Naruto menghilang satu persatu dan Naruto membuat klon baru " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " setelah itu semua klon otomatis tau apa yang mereka harus lakukan

Sasuke Dan Naruto memulai latihan mereka hampir sama seperti latihan pagi tetapi jumlahnya di naikkan 10x lipat dan sparing mereka lebih intens dengan mereka mencoba menyalurkan chakra keseluruh tubuh membuat mereka lebih cepat dan lebih kuat.

Ketika jam 3 sore mereka berhenti latihan karena Naruto ada rencana dengan Hinata sementar Sasuke pergi ke ruang belajar klan melihat gulungan jurus yang di kumpulkan klan uchiha

 **X-X-X-X-X**

TBC


	7. Chapter 6: Hinata Hyuga

Hak Cipta Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Penjelasan:

"saya" pembicaraan normal

" **saya** " bijuu berbicara dan nama jurus, serta telepati

" _saya/_ _ **saya**_ _" flashback_

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Chapter 6: Hinata Hyuga

Hinata Hyuga, istri Naruto di masa depan, pada saat ini dia masih seorang bocah yang harus menghadapi ekspektasi klannya sebagai calon pemimpin klan yang kuat dan tangguh, tetapi kenyataannya dia hanya gadis biasa yang perlu bimbingan dan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, ibunya telah meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkan adiknya, sedangkan ayahnya terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan kehidupan sehari harinya, ayahnya pemimpin klan Hyuga saat ini hanya muncul di hadapannya hanya saat latihan dan disaat Hinata butuh bimbingan soal latihannya ayahnya hanya menunjukkan emosi kekecewaan.

Hal tersebut membuat Hinata menjadi tertekan dan menjadi penakut, takut akan ayahnya tambah kecewa kalau Hinata bertanya soal latihan. hal itu terus menerus ia rasakan sehingga dia juga menganggap dirinya seorang yang gagal, di anime dan manga Narutolah yang menjadi inspirasi Hinata untuk tidak menyerah dan tetap maju dah akhirnya menjadi sosok pemberani bahkan disaat pein menyerang konoha dan hampir mengalahkan naruto tidak seorangpun yang berani menolong Naruto, hanya Hinata dengan berani menghadapi pein bahkan hampir membuat pein kewalahan dengan jurus Juuho Soushiken.

Tetapi coba bayangkan kalau seseorang membimbing hinata latihan, mengajarkan Hinata lebih percaya diri lebih awal dan orang itu juga yang memotivasi hinata hingga menjadi kuat di anime dan manga.

Naruto tidak sabar mengajarkan 1 atau 2 hal dari dunia modern kepada hinata, setelah latihan siang bersama Sasuke, ia pergi ke kedai ramen Ichiraku setelah mandi membersihkan diri dari keringat, sesampainya di kedai dia melihat Hinata telah menunggunya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama Hinata" ucap Naruto menghampiri Hinata

"Ga ga gapapa kok, a aku juga baru datang" dengan gagap hinata menjawab

"ok sebelum kita pergi latihan mari kita makan dulu, apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah makan namun karena latihan rutin klan aku menjadi lapar" jawab Hinata lagi.

"Ok kalau begitu kau harus mencoba ramen disini" sambil mengarah ke koki naruto menyampaikan pesanan "Teuchi Jiisan dua miso ramen untukku dan satu miso ramen untuk temanku"

"ok tunggu sebentar" jawab sang koki

"wah ini pertama kalinya kau membawa teman makan kemari Narutokun, boleh kau perkenalkan padaku" Ayame putri sang koki bertanya

"Perkenalkan ini teman baruku namanya Hinata Hyuga pewaris dari klan Hyuga ayame-nee" jawab naruto dengan bangga

"wah hebat bisa berteman dengan putri pewaris klan, perkenalkan namamu Ayame putri pemelik kedai ini Hinata-sama" Ayame memperkenalkan diri

"Hi.. Hinata saja sudah cukup Ayamesan" hinata tersipu menjawab perkenalan Ayame

"kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku ayame atau ayame-nee seperti Naruto memanggilku" sambil tersenyum melihat wajah imut malu hinata

"Tiga miso ramen spesial telah siap disantap" sang koki mengumumkan hidangan telah tersedia.

"Ini Hinata cobalah" sambil memberikan satu porsi buat Hinata

"Te terima kasih" jawab Hinata.

Itadakimasu, lalu Naruto dan Hinata mulai menyantap ramen mereka tak lama kemudian Hinata telah selesai menyantap ramennya, terkejut naruto memesan satu porsi lagi untuk hinata "Teuchi jiisan satu mangkuk lagi buat temanku dan hitung berapa yang harus ku bayar"

"hahaha karena hari ini pertama kalinya kau membawa teman ramen hari ini gratis untukmu" merasa senan sang koki memberi satu mangkuk lagi buat Hinata

"Terima kasih" ucap Naruto dan Hinata ke koki.

Setelah selesai makan naruto mengajak Hinata ke tempat latihan di depan pintu masuk hutan kematian.

"Na Naruto-kun mengapa kita kemari bukankah kita bisa berlatih di tempat lain?" Hinata heran mengapa naruto mengajaknya ke tempat terpencil

"Hinata aku mengajakmu kemari karena aku akan mengajarimu teknik rahasia dan aku tak mau orang lain mencuri teknik tersebut, dan satu satunya tempat yang cocok untuk itu ada disini"

"te teknik rahasia?" tanya Hinata

"Yup teknik rahasia, teknik yang akan ku ajarkan padamu ini bertujuan untuk relaksasi tubuh serta bisa meningkatkan daya fokus pikiran, selain itu jika kau menggabungkan teknik ini dengan teknik Juuken klan Hyuga aku yakin disaat kau menguasai teknik ini tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa melukaimu atau melukai orang yang ingin kau lindungi"

"Benarkah itu Naruto?" mendengar penjelasan Naruto Hinata merasa takjub dan tidak percaya

"Percaya padaku teknik yang akan kuajarkan ini sangat cocok untukmu, Teknik ini bernama Tai Chi, teknik ini memiliki prinsip menekan keseimbangan alami dalam semua hal dan kebutuhan hidup akan hal spiritual dan fisikal terhadap pola alam. seluruh hal yang ada didunia ini terdapat dua element yang berlawanan tetapi kedua element tersebut saling melengkapi. dengan prinsip tersebut jika kau mengaplikasikannya dalam pertarungan setiap serangan lawan memiliki kelemahan dan energi yang berbahaya yang diarahkan kepadamu disaat itu kau harus menemukan kelemahan itu atau menuntun energi lawanmu kembali kepadanya, dengan matamu itu aku yakin kau dengan gampang menemukannya" Naruto mencoba menjelaskan

"Baiklah pertama kau harus mengikuti semua gerakanku dan menghapalkannya" ucap naruto 

"Pertama pernapasan" Kemudian Naruto memulai latihan pernapasan berdiri menarik nafas dalam dalam sambil tangan bergerak seperti menuntun masuk oksigen dari bawah ke atas menahan sejenak dan mengeluarkannya dengan dengan pola tangan melepaskan kebalikan dari saat menarik nafas yaitu dari atas kebawah.

"Lakukan pernafasan ini selama delapan kali sebelum dan sesudah kita melanjutkan gerakan berikutnya" setelah selesai naruto mengambil kuda kuda dan mulai memperagakan 24 gerakan Tai Chi

"Terdapat 24 gerakan didalam Tai Chi, Hinata kau boleh menggunakan matamu untuk memperhatikan aliran chakraku dan meniru seluruh 24 gerakan Tai Chi tersebut, kau harus bisa melakukannya sampai gerakanmu seperti air yang mengalir disungai" Naruto memberi intruksi.

Setelah beberapa kali percobaan sampai Hinata berhasil dan hapal semua gerakan Tai Chi akhirnya Naruto menyudahi sesi latihannya dengan Hinata dan memberi intruksi dan saran.

"Baiklah Hinata kau sudah berhasil menghapal ke 24 gerakan Taichi aku mau kau mengulangi gerakan pernafasan dan 24 gerakan Taichi sebelum dan sesudah tidur serta 1 kali di tengah hari bersamaku" lalu Naruto mengeluarkan secarik kertas "Oh iya ini tolong tempel di dinding aku mau kau menatap titik hitam di tengah kertas selama lima menit sebelum dan sesudah tidur ini akan membantumu tetap fokus, serta ketika kau berbicara aku ingin kau menatap mata lawan berbicaramu selama tiga detik sebelum kau berbicara aku yakin kau tidak akan gagap lagi"

"baiklah itu semua yang dapat aku ajarkan kepadamu sisanya terserah dirimu bagaimana cara menggabungkannya dengan teknik Juuken keluarga Hyuga" lalu naruto mengantar Hinata pulang kerumahnya

"Ok Hinata aku pamit dulu, aku berharap hal baik terhadap dirimu, dada" Naruto lalu pergi sambil melambaikan tanganya, tak sadar Hinata masih termenung memperoses semua ajarannya.

 **X-X-X-X-X  
**

Catatan  
24 Gerakan Tai Chi: Youtube /watch?v=TBvF6r6DOvc

TBC


	8. Chapter 7: Semangat Muda!

Hak Cipta Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Penjelasan:

"saya" pembicaraan normal

" **saya** " bijuu berbicara dan nama jurus, serta telepati

" _saya/_ _ **saya**_ _" flashback_

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Chapter 7: Semangat Muda!

Sudah tiga tahun Naruto dan Sasuke mengalami 'perubahan', banyak hal yang berubah, yang paling menonjol salah satunya gaya rambut Sasuke, adiknya sering meledeknya tentang gaya rambut lamanya yang mirip bokong bebek karena kesal dan memang dia tidak suka gaya rambut lamanya tersebut akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan memotong rambutnya menjadi bergaya mohawk tipis mirip rambut pesepak bola no 7 yang terkenal di dunia modern. Saat Sasuke tampil dengan gaya rambutnya tersebut di akademi seluruh anak perempuan kecuali Hinata menjerit kegirangan bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan.

Satu lagi perubahan menonjol lainnya adalah Hinata, berbeda dari tiga tahun yang lalu hinata terlihat lebih tegas dan tenang, dia tidak lagi gagap ketika berbicara, dia juga tampak lebih cantik dengan pakaian barunya dia memakai seragam Tai Chi putih dengan strip Jingga di pinggiran dan terdapat gambar Singa penjaga di punggungnya . Di Akademi Hinata menunjukkan prestasi yang sangat bagus, nilainya selalu teratas dalam segala bidang di Akademi, Hinata bisa lulus lebih awal tetapi naruto menyarankan untuk lulus bersama dengan penerus klan lainnya.

Naruto, Hinata, Dan Sasuke sebenarnya sudah tidak pernah lagi datang ke Akademi, mereka mengirim klon mereka ke akademi ini mereka lakukan setelah setahun setelah hinata berhasil memproduksi satu klon Kage Bunshin. meski demikian klon Naruto di akademi selalu memperhatikan nilainya agar selalu berada di ambang batas agar bisa lulus bersama penerus klan di posisi terakhir.

Hari ini Naruto dan Sasuke ingin menjalankan rencananya untuk bertemu dengan Gai dan berharap Gai mau menjadikan mereka muridnya. mereka berencana memancing Gai menghampiri mereka dengan cara lari keliling konoha dengan tangan di bawah dan berlatih taijutsu di depan akademi sampai matahari tenggelam. mereka juga sesekali memperhatikan Rock Lee mereka tau tahun ini Lee mengalami depresi karena tidak bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu dan tahun di mana Gai menghampiri Lee untuk menjadikan Lee muridnya.

Setelah 2 bulan akhirnya mereka berjumpa dengan Gai dan Lee ketika sedang lari handstand keliling konoha mereka berpaspasan dengan Gai dan Lee yang juga sedang lari handstand.

"WOOOO Lee lihat mereka berdua, mereka yang aku ceritakan memiliki semangat muda tidak kalah denganmu" ucap pria memakai spandeks kepada bocah disampingnya

"Wah mereka keren sekali Gai-Sensei" jawab bocah tersebut

"Etto siapa kalian berdua?" Naruto pura pura tidak kenal

"Oh Maaf Perkenalkan aku adalah monster hijau konoha! Maito Gai dan ini muridku Rock Lee" ucap Gai

"Gai? Apa kau Gai si master taijutsu orang terkuat di konoha?" Sasuke bertanya

"Oh kau kenal aku? yup itu aku" ucap Gai

"Kau benar benar Gai? woah sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan orang terkuat di konoha, kami berdua penggemarmu dan menyukai semangat mudamu, kami handstand keliling konoha karena di beritahu bahwa kau waktu kecil berlatih seperti ini" ucap Naruto

"Benarkah? ha ha ha, tak disangka aku memiliki penggemar selain muridku ini" Gai senang kalau dia memiliki penggemar

"kau tau kami ingin menjadi kuat sepertimu aku ingin melindungi semua orang" kata Naruto

"Dan aku juga ingin menjadi kuat supaya tragedi yang menimpa klanku tidak terulang lagi kepada teman temanku" ucap Sasuke

"Wau kalian benar benar memiliki semangat muda yang tinggi" ucap Gai terkesan

"Ano.. tadi kau bilang Lee-sempai muridmu? apa kau mau menjadikan kami sebagai muridmu juga? kami yakin kami bisa menjadi lebih kuat di bawah bimbinganmu daripada meniru masa kecilmu" Naruto Memohon kepada Guy

'Lee-Sempai, Lee Sem-Pai, Sempai!' mendengar tersebut hati Lee berdegup kencang dan mencoba membujuk Gai karena senang akan memiliki adik seperguruan "Gai-Sensei aku merasa kau harus menerima mereka sebagai muridmu, lagi pula aku akhirnya punya teman sparing seimbang, selain itu jika kau mengajari mereka konoha juga ikut terbantu memiliki orang orang kuat hasil didikanmu Gai-Sensei"

mendengar semua itu akhirnya Gai menyerah dan menerima Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi anak didiknya

"Yosh mulai sekarang aku menerima kalian menjadi muridku" ucap Gai

"Murid memberi salam hormat kepada guru" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke

"Yosh dengan semangat muda yang berkobar kobar aku akan menjadikan kalian ninja terkuat di konoha, mulai besok setelah kalian selesai akademi temui aku di depan akademi, untuk sekarang ayo kita selesaikan lari handstand keliling konoha" ucap Gai dengan semangat mengajak dua murid barunya keliling konoha.

di tempat lain seorang ninja berambut putih dengan mata tertutup tiba tiba menerima goncangan batin, dia merasa sesuatu hal buruk sedang berlangsung tak tau bahwa 2 muridnya di masa depan berguru dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai rivalnya.

sementara itu Sandaime Hokage pusing kepala karena terus menerus menerima surat protes dari warganya, warga protes bahwa Naruto yang mereka juluki titisan iblis telah mempengaruhi anak Uchiha terakhir dan sekarang Sandaime mendengar protes bahwa Naruto telah mengajak Uchiha terakhir berguru dengan dua orang aneh berpakain spandeks warna hijau sambil keliling konoha dengan tangan, mereka kawatir Naruto terus merusak mental Uchiha berguru dengan orang aneh.

"Naruto aku senang kau bisa berteman dengan Uchiha dan membantunya dari trauma kehilangan keluarga, soal warga yang protes serahkan semua padaku hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan kepadamu, aku berharap yang terbaik kepadamu" Ucap Hokage berbicara sendiri.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

TBC


End file.
